one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran vs Yang Xiao Long
Description These two busty blondes enter the ring and only one will leave, who will win? Fight Samus Aran is walking in the streets of Beacon looking for her next target, a young girl by the name of Yang Xiao Long. She was to bring this girl in dead or alive. She was looking for her until someone spoke to her. Yang: Hey there, haven't seen you in Beacon before what are you dong this time of day? Samus then looks at this girl to scan her and figures she has found Yang, she then points her gun at her. Yang: Oh that's how it's going to be then. Yang gets into a fighting pose and Samus scans Yang for information. LIVE AND LET DIE!! FIGHT! 60 Yang throws a punch at Samus but she dodges out of the way and blasts Yang away with a missle. Yang gets up from the blast moves out of the way of Samus' axe kick. Yang uses this opputunity to punch at Samus then uppercuts her and deliver a heavy punch at Samus blasting her away. 52 Yang uses her Ember Ceclica to fire several shots at Samus, Samus counters this by firing her rockets at Yangs shots. Yang uses her Ember Celica to blast her self towards Samus and prepares for a punch that hits Samus in the face 46 Samus sees Yang going in for another punch and grabs Yang with her Grapple beam and slams her to the ground kicking her while in the air and fires a Super Missile at Yang launching her into a building. 38 Samus starts running towards Yang getting faster and faster until she tackles into yang sending her threw a building and launching a missile at Yang for good measure. Samus believes that she has won and calls in her client that she has the target "taken care of". Yang slowly gets up from the attack and her eyes glow red, she then delivers a powerful punch at Samus's back fires multiple shots at her and runs toward ger for a killing blow. 26 Samus dodges Yang's killing punch by turning into her morph ball and leaving a bomb for Yang. Yang turns around and the bomb explodes launching Yang into the air, Yang uses her Ember Celica to launch herself back into Samus and delivers 2 punches to Samus one in her head and one in her side, this cracks Samus's armor. Right when Yang throws another punch at Samus, she freezes Yang giving her time to change into her Gravity Suit and charges a charge shot. 15 Once Yang breaks free she attempts to punch at Samus but Samus uses her Screwattack to send both of them to the air and Samus slams Yang towards the ground and lands on Yang and drops a bomb on Yang before bailing. 10 Yang barely escapes the explosion and throws several punches at Samus's armor leaving several cracks on it. 5 Yang uppercuts Samus into the air knocking of her helmet and leaving her on the ground 3 Yang runs at Samus for a punch to the head but Samus launches her Charged shot at Yang to finish the battle. K.O! Yang is barely conscious and all bloody from her battle, Samus prepares to shoot a missle at Yang's head but someone stops her. ???: You've done enough. The person grabs what appears to be a phone and taps it. ???: You're pay you may go now. Samus leaves to her ship leaving the mysterious person with the girl she fought. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS SAMUS ARAN Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees